The Actor and the Story writer
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: The Summary doesn't fit here. So just check in Inside : . This Story was inspired by the Korean TV Show "On Air" But does not follow the Plot.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke is one of the most popular Teenage Actor in Japan. He Specializes on Drama and He thinks that Comedy is just a waste of time. He is currently working on this new hit drama created by Japan's most influential Writer, But Suddenly, Both the Script and the Plot changed. He was not happy! He did not hesitate to go see the Story Writer. But when he entered her room. All He saw was a Teenager. How can that even happen? Who the heck is that Girl!?

This Story was inspired by the Korean Show "On Air" but does not follow the plot or the Story Line. I was just... oh wait. I was also Inspired by my very weird friend who is always prattling. She Prattles like every minute! It's annoying but really Amusing. I can't even believe that I ended up with this. Hehe :3

**The Actor and the Story Writer**

Prologue

* * *

**Uchiha, Sasuke**

* * *

_"What's up with that!?"_ and with that, Every Studio Audience was laughing their Heart out.

"Tch." A guy with a Raven hair muttered "That was Stupid" He said with a really unpleased tone. He took the remote Control that was lying next to him and Shut the television off. _'What a waste of Time'_ He thought.

"Sasuke! Haruno is on line" Orochimaru, His Manager, informed.

Sasuke took his Phone from him and pulled it close to his ear.

_"Sasuke!"_

"Shouldn't you be Sleeping?"

_"I just finished a Photoshoot, ya know" _She said_ "Anyways, __I'm on the way to your place"_

"Huh!? Why?"

_"I have something to tell you"_

"Uhhhh. Sure?"

_"Okay. Bye"_

"Wait.."

"-Beeeeeppppp-"

_"I have a Bad feeling about this"_ He thought

* * *

**Haruno, Sakura**

* * *

"I have something to tell you"

_"Uhhhh. Sure?"_

"Okay. Bye"

_"Wait.."_

"-Beeeeeppppp-" The Pinkette just shut Her phone like that. "I'm Sorry" She whispered to herself.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"He's ruining your Career"_

_"No his not!"_

_"HE'S GETTING IN THE WAY!"_

_"NO HIS NOT!"_

_"Think of this. If he gets paired up with a new Girl. He'll end up developing feelings for her.. And then, You'll be crying."_

_"He Will never do something like that"_

_"I thought you wanted to be on Top"_

_"I DO but-"_

_"Then Break up with him!"_

_"NO!"_

_"So you don't want to be on Top!?"_

_"I DO bu-"_

_"Listen, It's either that. or I'll Drop you"_

_"... o-okay"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakura pulled her Phone again and called Sasuke.

_"Hello"_

"Sasuke I'm Sorry, But .. We're over." and then "-Beeeeeppppp-"

... Here comes the Tears

* * *

**Takahashi, Tenten**

* * *

"Promise me. Okay Tenten" Tenten's Mom said.

"I Promise"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear"

Tenten and her mom started their Pinky Swear.

"With my Pinky finger, I made a Pinky swear. it's bigger that a Promise. And deeper than a dear" They both sand in unison.

Tenten's Mom giggled.. but then was cut off by a cough.

"Don't Tire yourself Mom. I promise... I'll finish your Story!" Tenten said with full of determination. "I wont Disappoint you" She added

"I know you wont Honey.. "

"No! I really _Do_ Promise!"

"And I know. It's a pinky swear.. So you better do it! "

"And I will!" Tenten exclaimed "Starting now!" Tenten added then pulled out her laptop.

_After a few Hours_

"I wanna hear what you got So far.." Tenten's mom said

"Hmmmm~ okay" Tenten said "He.... That's all"

"He!?"

"Well... It wasn't easy as I thought" Tenten excused

"It's okay Honey."

* * *

**Uchiha, Sasuke**

* * *

"I can't believe She just said that.." Sasuke said with the same Emotionless face but with a little Confusion

Now. He hates EVERYTHING!

* * *

Sneak Peek- Chapter 1

"Who're you?"

"I'm the sub..."

"Well, You ruined the story!"

"No I didn't!"

"Ugghhh. Where's Ms. Takahashi?"

"Sitting in front of you!"

"WHAT!?"

--

Did you like it?

Please Review :3 That's all I want.

and please. Excuse my wrong grammars and Misspelled words.

plus. No Flames


	2. Little Miss Prattle a lot

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke is one of the most popular Teenage Actor in Japan. He Specializes on Drama and He thinks that Comedy is just a waste of time. He is currently working on this new hit drama created by Japan's most influential Writer, But Suddenly, Both the Script and the Plot changed. He was not happy! He did not hesitate to go see the Story Writer. But when he entered her room. All He saw was a Teenager. How can that even happen? Who the heck is that Girl!?

...Forget about the Prologue

I DON'T OWN NARUTO..yet

**The Actor and the Story Writer**

Chapter 2: Little Miss Prattle a lot

- -

"What the Hell is This!?" Sasuke muttered.

_Kira is absolutely Head over Heels. Fortunately for Him, He found out Misa's number,.. He didn't Hesitate at all. _

_Kira: Hi_

_Misa: Hello... Uhmm, not to be rude, but.. Who are you? oh wait! I know... You're... Uhmm. No, I don't know, who you are..?_

_Kira: I'm Kira.._

_and since Misa likes Kira too.. She couldn't believe it_

_Misa: prove it_

_Kira: How?_

_Misa: Go out in your balcony and shout. 'I hate you Jun Pyo!' I'll be watching _

_(they're neighbors)_

Sasuke read. 'This is Stupid!'

Sasuke went out of His dressing room and ran to the Director/Producer.

"What is this!?" Sasuke asked while shoving the Story line and Script in front of Director slash Producer's face

"It's -" He was about to answer when Sasuke cut him

"STUPID!" Sasuke said "It's absolutely Stupid!"

"I think it's good" Mr. Gai, the Director slash Producer, said

"Ughhh. Where's Mrs. Takahashi?" Sasuke asked

"She's in-" Mr. Gai is once again cut off

"I'll go talk to her!" Sasuke said

Sasuke once again ran and ran. When he reached Mrs. Takahashi's room, He didn't hesitate to open the Door

-Boom-

Revealing a girl with her hair tied into two Buns sealed by two red Ribbons, She was wearing a read checkered Uniform somewhat similar to a Kindergartner's. Matching that was a Teddy Bear bag that was hanging on her back and a Stripe Black and white stockings with her Black school shoes. But that is just so weird since She look like She's 16-17 years old.

'She looks like a Giant Pre-schooler' Sasuke thought 'But, hate to admit it.. She's kinda cute' He added

-small silence-

"Hi?" Sasuke said breaking the silence

"Hello" The girl replied while grinning like there's no tomorrow.. and Her high squeaky voice didn't help either.

"Uhh, Where's Mrs. Takahashi?" Sasuke asked

"I'm Her" the Girl replied "But, I'm not married yet" She added

"What!?" Sasuke said

"I'm Mrs. Takahashi.. I mean. Miss Takahashi" She replied

"No,.. I mean, The Script and Story writer"

"Once again.. I'm her" The Girls replied

"Is she your Mother?"

"Who?" the girl asked

"Mrs. Takahashi"

"What about her?" the girl asked again..

"Is She your mother?"

"Who?"

"Is Mrs. Takahashi your Mother?" Sasuke is losing it xD

"There are many Mrs. Takahashi all over Konoha" the girl replied..(She has a point)

"Is Mrs. Naomi Takahashi your Mother?"

"Probably.. There's a Possibility that She is my Mother"

"CAN YOU JUST TELL ME!?" Sasuke just lost it!

"Tell you what?" the girl asked

"IS MRS. NAOMI TAKAHASHI YOUR MOTHER!?"

"My Mom said not to talk yo Strangers and since you're pretty much a Stranger, I shouldn't be talking to you.. Oh No! I am talking to you! Okay.. I wont be talking to you right.... NOW!"

"Ugggghhh" Sasuke said massaging his Temples "Just tell me okay.."

"...." No response

"Yo!?"

"...." Still No response

"What do you want!?"

"...."

"FINE!" Sasuke said "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm pretty much sure you know that! I'm 17.. and I'm an Actor" He said

"And I'm Sayumi!" the Girl replied

"Is that your real name?"

"Maybe..."

"...."

"Okay fine.. My name is Tenten"

"...."

"It's okay if you don't wanna believe me" She said

"I'll just go with Tenten for now,.." Sasuke said "Now tell me,. Is Mrs. Naomi Takahashi your Mother?"

"I dunno.." the Girl replied "Ask my Mother" She added smiling like a Cheshire cat

"How can I ask hER IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Sasuke is surely freaking out

"I dunno"

"That's it.. Just tell me okay."

"Tell you what!?" Tenten replied

"Listen. I really REALLY not to talk to her!"

"Talk to who?"

"Will you just Zip it for a while!?" Sasuke requested ..."You see,.. The Story is Different from what She told me.. I just wanna know what happened okay," Sasuke explained

"...." No response

"Yo?"

"...."

"Oh now you wont talk?"

Then the girl pointed to her mouth and then made a gesture indicating that her mouth was.._Imaginarily _Zipped (Is that even a word?.. But it does make sense right?)

"What!?" Tenten just can't fail to surprise him "Okay fine.. Unzipped it" then Tenten did so

"Can you call Mrs. Takahashi?"

"It's not her who wrote that.. it was Me" the Girl said with her super grin again.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGED THE STORY!?" Sasuke asked

The girl stood up, cleared her throat and then "I DID NOT CHANGE THE STORY!" She shout back

"THEN WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I JUST DID WHAT MOM ASKED ME TO DO!?"

"WHAT DID SHE ASKED YOU?... oh wait,.. YOU just admitted that She is your mother"

'darn..' the girl thought

"She Who?" Tenten asked

"Mrs. Takahashi"

"What about her?" Tenten asked... again

"She's your Mother"

"Prob-"

"Say 'Probably' or 'There's a possibility' I'll totally kill you!" Sasuke said 'Besides, it's proven that She is'

"How did you know I was gonna say that.. are you Psychic?"

"No.. You're just too easy to read"

"I'm not a Book" Tenten replied

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!!" Sasuke shouted

"MEAN WHAT!?"

"Why are you Shouting?"

"Because you're Shouting"

"You know..?"

"No, I don't know"

"You prattle a lot" He said

"WHAT!? me? Prattling? NOW that's Prattling!"

"WHAT? I don't prattle"

"You just did! And if I do Prattle.. It has Sense" Tenten said

"Hn. Now, Just tell me.. What did she asked you to do?" Sasuke said "BE serious"

"She asked me to make the story.."

"Where is she anyways?"

all of a sudden, Tenten's smile turned upside down "She's in the Hospital"

-gloomy atmosphere-

"Oh. I'm Sorry.."

"It's okay, Things happen for a reason.. and I guess Fate decided to play with me for a little while" She answered.. with a smile

"So,.. You're in-charge of the Story now?"

"YUP!.. and there's nothing you can do about it" She said rubbing in

"That's it. Change it.. or I go" He said

"Go a head.. There are many great actors out there" Tenten said.. After that, She picked up all her stuffs and stuff it in her Bear (the Irony). After packing, She went out.

Sasuke on the other hand was still there. After realizing what will happened if he wont do it. He ran outside to catch up to her.

"Wait!" He said as he pulled Tenten's arm "I'll do it"

"Really? Because, Naruto is a really good Comedian.." She said

"What!? You'll replace me with him?" Sasuke felt a little insulted since Naruto is just an amateur Actor

"And,.. There's Neji Hyuga" Tenten said then pulled away.

'Did She do that on purpose' Sasuke thought "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" He replied 'I like her more when She was prattling'

"Listen here." Tenten said leaning in close to Sasuke "When it's my Job we're talking about,.. I'm dead serious, So I don't want to see you complaining when we do start shooting.. NOW, if you don't or Can't do it. I don't mind changing the actor,.. As a matter of fact, I'll be more that happy to change it" the girl added in a really really scary serious voice

'Is she the same girl I was talking to earlier?' Sasuke asked his self

"You're really Popular, Girls love you and everyone thinks you're the best thing ever.. AND nobody Notices your flaws, TOO bad.. Cause I did!" She said making Sasuke go 'What!?' "You're too emotionless when you act,.. I don't even wanna call that acting since it's not. Your like.. reciting your Script, and when you smile... It annoys me, It's not even considered as a smile since it's so Fake. plus when you Kiss the female lead,.. I don't know,.. it just makes me wanna Puke! I just really don't get it."

"Then why did your Mother pick me?" Sasuke asked

"I dunno. Maybe because,..YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR ACTORS OUT THERE ..Duh!"

'Okay,.. She's freaking me out' Sasuke said

"But don't worry, Since no one notices, It's okay.. BUT! you have to practice Kissing.. that's for sure" She said

'I did everything on Purpose.. I just didn't thought that anyone would Notice it' Sasuke thought

"Well,.. Gots to go" Se said back to her old annoying self

When she was more or less 10 feet away from him, Sasuke catch up to her. pulled her. SO CLOSE. took a deep breath. and then KISSED her!

It was Short, But very Passionate in a way.

Sasuke pulled away and then

"How was that?" he asked

Tenten didn't reply. She just turned around and then walked away.

* * *

"Hi mom!" Tenten said as She entered her Mom's Hospital room

"Hi Honey, How was your first day?"

"Hmm. It was fine, I met almost all of them"

"Good..."

-- 11:30 pm --

"BREAKING NEWS! Sasuke Uchiha caught in a PASSIONATE make out session" that totally woke Tenten's system

"What!?"

"It seems like our Uchiha boy is dating another girl. and what an Intense scene this is.. IN THE MIDDLE of the streets.. Lucky for them, No one was there,.. oh wait.. There was! HAHAHA" announced the reporter

"Honey" Tenten immediately turned the T.V off and then

"Yes mom?" turns out her Mom was just sleep talking

"-relieved sigh- What have I got myself into?"

* * *

That's it. 2nd Chapter.. Hope you like it xD

.. R&R


End file.
